


Морское чудовище

by Tressa



Series: selkie's world [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutilation, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ни одно доброе дело не останется безнаказанным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Морское чудовище

**Author's Note:**

> Этот рассказ был написан на ЗФБ 2015 для команды Оборотней на арт Lask P.S  
> [](http://fastpic.ru)

Канада. Кап-де-Розье. Жу

Жу всегда жил в Кап-де-Розье на берегу Атлантического океана. Жуткая дыра, если верить его одноклассникам, которые с нетерпением ждали окончания школы, чтобы уехать в большой город — Квебек или Монреаль, — а то и в США, и навсегда забыть городишко, насквозь продуваемый ледяными ветрами и пропахший рыбой.

Сам Жу мечтал повидать мир, найти приключений на свою задницу, но не в большом городе, а в море. Еще когда он был мелким бельком, Жу любил слушать истории деда про то, как их предок, которого тоже звали Жюльен, вместе с другими шелки нанял корабль каперов, чтобы уплыть из Бретани. Про то, как они плыли через Атлантику, не зная, что их там ждет, оставив позади Францию с ее гугенотскими войнами и охотой на иных.

Конечно, на шелки никогда не охотились, как на вервольфов, просто потому что они не зависели от луны и могли лучше прятаться. Но обещание свободы быть собой увлекло Жюльена Моро, и он, собрав нехитрый скарб, жену и выводок детей, уплыл вместе с остальным кланом в Канаду. Так на мысе Розье появилась рыбацкая деревушка, населенная тюленями-оборотнями.

В пятнадцать лет Жу перелинял, как все шелки. Детская белоснежная шевелюра стала темной буквально за ночь, теперь цвет его волос отлично сочетался с карими глазами и смугловатой кожей. Он не был особо популярен в школе, поэтому на перемены в его внешности особого внимания не обратил никто, кроме Дейва.

Дейв, его закадычный друг, ввалился к Жу домой, потрясая кипой распечаток.

— Чувак, люди просто так не меняют цвет волос! Я вчера всю ночь просидел в интернете, можно поседеть за ночь, а вот потемнеть нельзя! Может, ты попал под облучение? Или отравился, или у тебя рак! Это точно рак, чувак! — Дейв раскраснелся, его темные вьющиеся волосы торчали во все стороны, и казалось, что он готов заплакать.

— Ты можешь рассказать ему, Жу, — сказала мама, которая неслышно подошла и остановилась в дверях его комнаты. Она вытирала руки о передник и с улыбкой смотрела на сына и его лучшего друга. — Дейв, сейчас ты узнаешь тайну. Ты можешь мне пообещать никому и никогда об этом не говорить? Иначе жизнь Жу, и наша тоже, может оказаться в опасности.

Дейв вскочил на ноги, нервно натянул рукава толстовки на пальцы и тут же снова поддернул их до локтей.

— Конечно, миссис Моро, я никому не скажу!

Когда Жу закончил свой рассказ, они запустили на ноуте фильм и устроились на кровати с чипсами и попкорном. Пока на экране Железный Человек вел себя как последний говнюк, спасая мир, Дейв повернулся к нему и сказал:

— Так ты теперь, типа, взрослый?

Жу пожал плечами.

— Ключевое слово “типа”. Когда-то перелинявшие шелки и правда становились взрослыми, отделялись от родителей, женились. Но то было раньше. Пить мне все равно никто не позволит до восемнадцати, съезжать от родителей до окончания школы — полный бред… Разве что шкура теперь будет храниться у меня, а не под замком у родителей.

— Как я тебя понимаю, бро, — с жаром сказал Дейв. — У нас вон бар-мицва вообще в тринадцать! Я уже два года как совершеннолетний по еврейскому закону. И шо? — проговорил Дейв с утрированным еврейским акцентом, который появлялся только когда он ерничал.

Жу закусил губу и искоса посмотрел на друга. Сегодня он доверил Дейву свою главную, но не единственную тайну.

— А что насчет девушек? — беззаботно продолжил Дейв, жуя попкорн. — Нам презики еще год не будут продавать. Твои предки как на это смотрят, жениться, понятное дело, рано, но ты достаточно взрослый чтобы сексом трахаться? — проговорил он с набитым ртом, умудряясь при этом ухмыляться.

Жу продолжил молча пялиться в экран.

— Эй, бро, ты что, заснул? — Дейв подпихнул его локтем в бок.

Жу медленно повернулся к нему всем телом.

— Думаю, я никогда не женюсь, бро, — тихо сказал он. — Ты знаешь Джейн из параллельного? На вечеринке у Стиви мы играли в бутылочку, в общем, она затащила меня в ванную, мы целовались и она дала потрогать свои сиськи.

— Охохо, чувак! Ты почему мне раньше не сказал? Это же круто! — воскликнул Дейв.

— Это не было круто, чувак. Это было слюняво и противно. — Жу пожал плечами и опустил голову. — Мне кажется... мне нравятся не девчонки.

Дейв не глядя ткнул в пробел, останавливая фильм, отставил в сторону миску с попкорном и посмотрел на Жу.

— Я тебя правильно понял, бро? Ты не по девочкам, а по мальчикам?

Жу сгорбился еще сильнее, кивнул и вжал голову в плечи.

— Ну, так это ж клево! Мне больше девчонок достанется. Только учти, бро, я знаю, что охуенен, но никогда не смогу ответить тебе взаимностью, даже не проси! — заявил Дейв весело. — А вот шкуру твою хочу увидеть, аж сил нет!

Жу показалось, что у него в желудке внезапно растаял ледяной ком, а за спиной выросли крылья. Дейв и правда был самым лучшим другом на свете!

Шкура повергла Дейва в трепет. Он трогал ее и без конца повторял:

— Чувааак, это так круто, это просто ошизеть, не, я не могу, ну, чувак! Ты реально оборотень!

Жу с трудом сдерживал хихиканье, которое поднималось в нем, как пузырьки в стакане с колой.

— Дейв, ты же понимаешь, что шкура — это часть меня и ты сейчас меня гладишь. — Он подвигал бровями и подмигнул. — Может, мне снять штаны и ты мне еще что-нибудь погладишь?

Дейв отдернул руку, будто его ошпарили и съехал на пол.

— Фуууу! — заорал он, тряся рукой. — Фу, какая гадость, ну ты и пидорас, Жу, в плохом смысле этого слова!

В этот момент смех все-таки прорвался наружу, и Жу свалился на кровать, хохоча и держась за живот.

 

Новая Зеландия. Южный остров. Хену

Хену не любил людей, не потому что был понатури1 — тюленем-оборотнем, своих сородичей он не любил точно так же. Просто пакеха2 — белые люди — были шумными, суетливыми и бестолковыми, как толпа пингвинов.

“Добыча” — нашептывал инстинкт, который заставлял Хену смотреть на человеческих женщин с вожделением и долей презрения, потому что нельзя относиться к добыче, как к равному. Добычу можно пожалеть и отпустить, оставив на ней засосы и синяки от пальцев на бедрах, но любить добычу? Нет уж, увольте. Любить женщин своего народа тоже не получалось. Они были слишком жестокими, слишком дикими на его вкус.

Единственной его любовью было море: холодное, необъятное и бездонное. Жизнь на суше среди людей, работа — все это было необходимым злом, которое забывалось, когда он, завернувшись в свою шкуру, уходил в глубину, став одним из самых опасных морских хищников. Некоторые из его родственников выбрали судьбу морского зверя, полностью отказавшись от своей человеческой сущности. Они вызывали у Хену смешанные чувства: он одновременно завидовал им и слегка презирал. Безмозглой тварью быть приятно и легко, но Хену был больше, чем просто животное.

Телефонный звонок от матери, требовавшей явиться в деревню на похороны отца, который по пьяни решил проверить, что будет, если морской леопард пойдет в лобовую атаку на грузовик, едущий со скоростью 80 миль в час, застал его врасплох. Они плохо ладили, когда отец узнал, что Хену решил уехать жить в город, отец сбил костяшки в кровь, но так и не смог объяснить сыну преимущества жизни в поселке. Вытерев кровавые сопли и дождавшись момента, когда глаза снова начнут открываться, а переломанный нос заживет, семнадцатилетний Хену, взвалив на плечи рюкзак, ушел по направлению к шоссе на Клифтон, чтобы не возвращаться домой следующие восемь лет.

Похороны, как и ожидалось, быстро превратились в попойку; на берегу разложили костры, вокруг которых танцевала пьяная и полуголая молодежь из поселка и двое невесть как затесавшихся среди них туристов.

Хену утомился выслушивать соболезнования, которые обязательно заканчивались вопросом: “Ну что, когда вернешься домой?” Домом для него давно стал человеческий город, а не дощатые хижины на берегу океана в Монтупойю Синик.

Он отставил бутылку с мутным пойлом, которое валило с ног даже матерых оборотней, поднялся с земли, прихватив шкуру, на которой сидел, и потянулся, ощущая, как расправляется позвоночник. Хену стянул джинсы и трусы, оставив их лежать на песке, повел плечами и одним слитным движением накинул на себя шкуру. Там, где минуту назад стоял молодой мужчина, оказался могучий морской хищник. Море приняло своего сына в прохладные объятия, и Хену помчался вперед, пронзая толщу воды, как торпеда. Он не знал, сколько провел в море, в шкуре тюленя время воспринималось иначе, но алкоголь в крови и многокилометровый заплыв утомили его. Хену поймал и проглотил рыбину и решил, что спать он сегодня будет под материнской крышей, а завтра, собрав рюкзак, отправится домой, чтобы еще десять лет не видеть родственничков.

Когда Хену вышел из моря, огрызок луны касался водной кромки и веселье на берегу почти утихло. Возле одного из костров, который прогорел до углей, трахалась парочка, а чуть в стороне кучей лежали рюкзаки чужаков и возле них сидел второй светловолосый парень в компании двоих девиц, которых Хену не узнал. Они поили пацана из баклажки и по очереди с ним целовались. Хену не любил выставляться напоказ, но домики, в которых жила община, были тесными и не предполагали возможности уединения, так что он вполне понимал тех, кто уходил подальше от родни, чтобы потрахаться.  
Хену подхватил шкуру и направился прочь от пляжа, когда за его спиной раздался крик, полный боли. Он развернулся на пятках, выронил свою ношу и рванул назад к костру. Пьяный пацан отползал от берега, где три самки, которые всего минуту назад выглядели людьми, рвали на части еще живого парня.

“Наверное, плохо трахал”, - мелькнула в голове бредовая мысль, когда Хену подхватил под мышки незадачливого туриста и поволок прочь от моря. Он затолкал визжащего как поросенок пацана в пикап и врезал ему по лицу так, что у того голова мотнулась назад, ударившись о подголовник.

“Если не заткнешься — сдохнешь”, — прошипел он и рванул назад на пляж, за своим главным сокровищем — шкурой. Но над ней сидела одна из самок, разевая окровавленную пасть и демонстрируя два ряда острейших зубов. Хену ничего не мог противопоставить ей в человеческой форме, поэтому решил спасти идиота, оказавшегося не в том месте не в то время, а с родней разобраться позже.

На въезде в город его скрутила судорога боли, как будто на спину плеснули ведро кипятка, а в глазах потемнело. Хену изо всех сил нажал на педаль тормоза и потерял сознание.

В себя Хену пришел через несколько дней, в больнице. На вопросы врачей и полиции он отвечал, что ничего не помнит. Ему сказали, что он потерял управление, машина перевернулась и его пассажир переломал ноги, но остался жив. Парня подлатали и отправили в психиатрическое отделение, потому что он непрерывно бился в истерике и кричал про оборотней, которые сожрали его друга.

Полицейские осмотрели пляж и нашли на берегу растерзанные рюкзаки и труп, почти начисто объеденный морскими хищниками. Все посчитали, что двое городских напились до зеленых чертиков, а потом один из них попался на зуб морским леопардам, которые время от времени заплывали в эти воды. Дело было признано смертью в результате несчастного случая и закрыто за отсутствием состава преступления.

Ожоги на спине Хену врачи объяснить не могли, но он-то знал, что племя сожгло его шкуру. Это было посланием : “Тот кто выбрал чужака, не заслуживает гордого имени понатури и мертв для племени.”

 

Канада. Кап-де-Розье. Три года спустя. Жу

Чужак появился в городе неожиданно. Он приехал и остался, не пытаясь вписаться в тесную общину, он вращался на дальней орбите как Плутон — не то планета, не то спутник.  
Высокий, хмурый мужик, с черными как смоль волосами и бледной кожей человека, который привык загорать дочерна, но давно не видел яркого солнца, он притягивал внимание, как магнит — железную стружку.

Впервые они столкнулись в супермаркете, ма была увлечена выбором помидоров, а Жу приглядывал за Мэдди, которая бродила вдоль полок с конфетами, пытаясь ухватить самую большую упаковку, когда он просто прошел мимо. Что-то с этим чуваком было не так. Он не делал ничего угрожающего, но люди оставляли вокруг него свободное пространство и провожали взглядами. Он был чем-то похож на Кхала Дрого из “Игры Престолов”, только без бороды и подводки, и Жу не мог отвести от него взгляда.

Когда ма его заметила, то сильно побледнела и поспешила увести Мэдди из магазина. Тем же вечером отец Жу в компании еще нескольких родственников отправились куда-то. Вернулся отец затемно и заметно поддатым и сказал только, что опасаться нечего.

Жу сидел на верхней ступеньке лестницы и пытался расслышать, что говорит отец. До него доносились обрывки “морской… леопард… мирный, одиночка… просил разрешения остаться...”  
Утром ма все равно велела Жу приглядывать за сестрой и обходить чужака по большому кругу.

Жу пожал плечами и почти забыл об этом разговоре. Где им было пересекаться? Ну если не считать его фантазий, но про это он, конечно, распространяться не стал.

Последний год в школе не оставлял времени ни на что интересное, кроме того, зима в этом году оказалась ужасно холодной и долгой. Ледяной северный ветер, постоянные снегопады запирали людей по домам, и это сводило Жу с ума. Компьютерные игры и книги могут развлекать долго, но он был не только человеком, но и тюленем, и его тянуло в море, как на аркане.

Пришел март, а с ним наступили весенние каникулы и сезон штормов. Несколько дней подряд море бушевало и, казалось, готово было смыть не только маяк, а весь городишко. Когда, наконец, ветер утих, а море успокоилось, Жу почувствовал, что больше не может сидеть взаперти. Он написал Дейву смс, где звал встретится через час у маяка, засунул в рюкзак шкуру, и с грохотом ссыпался с лестницы, на ходу застегивая куртку.

На выходе он столкнулся с матерью.

— Куда это ты собрался? — спросила она, роясь в сумочке в поисках ключей от машины.

— Мы с Дейвом пойдем гулять. — Жу попытался бочком проскользнуть мимо нее в дверь, но ничего не вышло.

— Нет, я еще вчера говорила тебе, сад сегодня закрыт, а мне надо на работу. Так что Мэдди на тебе. Не забудь покормить ее обедом не позже часа и не давай смотреть мультфильмы весь день.

Она чмокнула Жу в щечку и вышла за дверь. Через пару минут он услышал, как ее машина отъехала от дома. Жу бросил на пол рюкзак и расстроенно уселся на пол прямо возле входной двери.

Мэдди подошла к нему и спросила:

— Можно мультики? А можно пойдем гулять? А давай почитаем книжку? Нет, гулять, гулять, гулять! И я хочу посмотреть Спанч Боба!

Жу завопил во весь голос:

— Гулять, мы идем гулять, мелочь белобрысая! А ну, одеваться!

Мэдди с веселым хохотом рванула в свою комнату.

День был хмурый, но безветренный. Жу и Мэдди оставили машину на смотровой площадке рядом с маяком и спустились к морю. Небольшая бухточка скрывалась в стороне от маяка и была надежно защищена от ветра и случайных глаз.

Весь берег был усыпан плавником после шторма, и Жу начал стаскивать ветки и обломки досок в кучу. Он знал, что после купания будет очень холодно, а костер поможет ему согреться.

Когда Дейв подкатил к смотровой площадке, костер внизу уже горел. Он оставил велик рядом с машиной и аккуратно спустился к воде. Мэдди в своей белой шубке и со светленькими волосиками, собранными в два пушистых хвостика, бродила вдоль кромки воды, набирая воду с песком в ведерко. Жу нигде не было видно.

— Привет, малявка, а где твой брат?

Мэдди показала пальчиком на высокий камень, за которым кто-то шумно возился.

— Привет, Дейв! Иди сюда! — позвал Жу и достал из рюкзака шкуру. Он быстро выпутался из одежды. — Последи за мелкой, не позволяй ей заходить в море, а то она считает, что раз на ней резиновые сапоги, то все можно. Я поплаваю недолго, а ты следи, чтобы костер не потух.

Жу присел на корточки и накинул на плечи шкуру. Небольшой пестрый тюлень скользнул между камнями к кромке прибоя и скрылся на глубине.

 

Канада. Кап-де-Розье. Хену и Жу

Хену подъехал к маяку, который последние несколько месяцев был его домом и местом работы. Маленький домик, где его никто не побеспокоит, рутинная работа смотрителя маяка, которая позволяла заработать на жизнь - что еще надо одинокому мужчине? На смотровой площадке стоял побитый жизнью форд, рядом валялся велосипед, а из бухточки тянуло дымом.

В Хену взыграли охотничьи инстинкты. Не то чтобы он серьезно собирался охотится на идиотов, которые поперлись к морю, но окрестности маяка он воспринимал как свою территорию, а значит, чужаки были добычей, которую хотелось поймать и сожрать. Он ухмыльнулся и начал тихо и незаметно спускаться к воде, скрываясь между камнями.

В стороне горел высокий костер, вокруг которого скакали подростки, но Хену воспринимал их словно сквозь толщу воды, потому что на камне лежала шкура. Мокрая, пятнистая шкура молодого безмозглого тюленя. Безмозглого, потому что никто в своем уме не оставит драгоценность валяться на берегу без присмотра.

Хену схватил шкуру и прижал к себе. В этот момент он не мог думать рационально, не просчитывал варианты, просто все его существо вопило: “мое!” и пальцы вцепились в гладкий мех с нечеловеческой силой. Он развернулся и так же тихо ушел, оставив позади костер и детей, еще не подозревающих о том, как они влипли.

Он запер шкуру в оружейном сейфе, но не мог работать, не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться. Никто не пришел к нему ни в этот день, ни на следующий, и Хену осмелел. Он достал шкуру из шкафа и бросил ее на кровать, накрыв сверху покрывалом, чтобы защитить от чужих глаз.

Обычно Хену спал в трениках и футболке с длинными рукавами, но этой ночью он разделся полностью и накрылся чужой, слишком маленькой шкурой. Конечно, ничего не произошло, не могло произойти, шкура была не его частью, но тело не хотело ничего знать. Ему до судорог хотелось снова ощутить свою вторую ипостась, уйти на глубину, снова почувствовать то, чего он был теперь навеки лишен. Хену сам не замечал, что по его щекам медленно катятся слезы, он гладил шкуру и терся об нее всем телом.

Следующий день прошел как в тумане, Хену на автомате делал что-то, стараясь не думать, не помнить. Вечером он отправился в город за выпивкой. В эту ночь ему удалось удержаться от того, чтобы снова раздеться и начать дрочить, только потому, что он почти опустошил бутылку бурбона и отрубился на кровати одетым.

Жу сидел в своей комнате перед ноутом, на котором был запущен Ворд с недописанным сочинением, и в отчаянии грыз ногти. Он сказал родителям, что ему нужно заняться домашними заданиями, но это была просто отговорка. Ему надо было спокойно подумать, но мысли в голове метались, как обезумевшие чайки, сталкиваясь и крича во всю глотку.

Кто его видел? Кто украл шкуру? Что они потребуют от него? Почему они молчат? Что будет, если родители узнают? Они не должны узнать!

Жу застонал и укусил себя за ладонь, чтобы заглушить звук. Утром на берегу он отвлекся, оставил шкуру лежать на камне выше полосы прибоя, а сам побежал одеваться и греться. А потом Мэдди выплеснула воду из своего ведерка прямо на его кроссовки и они с Дейвом начали гоняться друг за другом и за Мэдди вокруг костра, визжа и хохоча. Когда все успокоились и костер прогорел, он попросил Дейва довести Мэдди до машины, а сам отправился за шкурой. Которой не оказалось на месте. Жу заметался по берегу, заглядывая за камни, он чуть было не рванулся в воду, но в последнюю секунду остановился. Надо отвезти Мэдди домой, ей лучше ничего не знать, а то она обязательно все расскажет родителям.

Ночью он крутился, не в силах уснуть, когда почувствовал на себе призрачное прикосновение. Чьи-то руки нежно огладили его бока, а потом сильные пальцы сжались и отпустили. Жу выгнулся и тихонько застонал. А потом произошло нечто неожиданное: Жу почувствовал на себе гладкое, тяжелое мужское тело. Он задышал со всхлипами и засунул руку в штаны, крепко обхватив свой член. Похититель дрочил о его шкуру, терся об нее всем телом, сжимая зубы на загривке. Жу затрясся как в припадке и кончил.

“Нифига себе первый раз” — подумал Жу, переводя дух. Несмотря на то, что он давно открылся другу, опыта у него не было совершенно. Кап-де-Розье был маленьким городком и Жу не знал, где можно найти других таких же, как он. Все надежды он возлагал на колледж. Жу думал, что в Квебеке точно найдутся геи и гей-клубы, где он сможет найти кого-то. Но кто-то нашел его раньше.

Призрачное присутствие никуда не пропало, Жу продолжал ощущать на себе уверенные, грубоватые руки. И еще — он вдруг понял, что похититель тоже шелки. Он перебрал в уме всех мужчин-тюленей города, их было не так много, около десятка, и ни один из них не мог оказаться возле маяка утром в будний день: во-первых, все работали, а во-вторых, до маяка не добраться пешком, а машин на стоянке было только две: его и… смотрителя.

Жу почувствовал, как в животе снова завязывается узел предвкушения и беспокойства. Мужик был горяч, как солнце, а он даже не знал, как того зовут!

“Завтра. Я поеду к нему завтра,” — решил Жу и уснул.

Во сне он снова оказался в бухточке с Мэдди и Дейвом, они, точно как в жизни, веселились и бегали вокруг костра, но когда обнаружили пропажу шкуры, сон перестал походить на реальность. Они втроем оказались на маяке, дверь с улицы вела прямо в спальню, смотритель лежал на кровати, прямо на шкуре, и спал. Жу внезапно охватило нетерпение. Вот же она, вожделенная шкура! Он вцепился в край и начал тянуть, Дейв зачем-то схватил его за плечи, а Мэдди подошла к спящему и потыкала его в лицо. Тут сон окончательно превратился в кошмар, потому что смотритель вскочил с диким ревом и превратился в чудовище — полуакулу с полной пастью зубов и тентаклями. Жу заорал и проснулся. Сердце билось так, что, казалось, готово было выскочить из груди.

“Нет, он не чудовище, он один из нас, — подумал Жу. — Он отдаст шкуру.”  
Больше ему в ту ночь ничего не снилось.

На следующий день Жу не удалось съездить на маяк. Он промучился целый день, но лил дождь и никто бы не поверил в то, что он решит гулять по такой погоде. Вечером дождь перестал, и ма отправила Жу в магазин за молоком. В супермаркете он увидел смотрителя, хмурого, как грозовая туча, тот стоял перед витриной с выпивкой. Жу смотрел на него, прижимая к груди упаковки с молоком, и в голове крутилась только одна мысль:“Я хочу, чтобы он отдал мне шкуру, и переспать с ним по-настоящему”.

Когда мужик ушел, Жу подошел к кассе и поздоровался - он знал миз Роуз с детства, она работала в магазине, сколько он себя помнил.

— Привет, Жу, молоко закончилось? — улыбнулась она, проводя сканером по штрих-коду на пачке.

— Здрасьте, миз Роуз, да, ма велела купить. — Вдруг ему в голову пришла гениальная мысль. — Миз Роуз, вы же всех в городе знаете?

— Ну, практически да, — хихикнула она. — А что?

— Да вот, я поспорил с Дейвом, он говорит, что смотрителя маяка зовут Джон, а я говорю, что у него слишком необычная внешность, чтобы быть Джоном.

— Он так выглядит, потому что родом из Новой Зеландии, и зовут его Хену.

— Как? Хенри?

— Нет, дурачок, Хену, это маорийское имя. Я слышала, как он говорил это мэру Бушэ.

— Спасибо, миз Роуз, я передам Дейву, что он во всем ошибся! — Жу помахал ей и вышел из магазина. Наконец-то он узнал имя незнакомца и мог перестать мысленно называть того мужиком, смотрителем и Кхалом.

За ужином ма объявила, что в субботу утром они поедут в гости к ее сестре с ночевкой, а вернутся домой в воскресенье к вечеру. Жу уперся всеми конечностями и заявил, что у него в понедельник начинается учеба, нужно доделывать задания, а он не сможет этим заниматься в гостях, так что никуда не поедет. Родители немного поспорили, но довольно легко уступили. Жу был взрослым и ответственным, и они ему доверяли.

В субботу он проснулся от звука захлопнувшейся двери. Родители и Мэдди уехали, у него была полная свобода и он знал, как ею распорядится. Жу начал готовить завтрак, но с каждой минутой ему становилось все тревожнее. А что если Хену не захочет отдать шкуру? А что если Жу ошибся и она вовсе не у Хену? В голове роился тысяча и один сценарий будущего, и каждый новый был ужаснее предыдущего, и Жу понял, что не сможет есть в таком состоянии. Он торопливо выхлебал кофе, перелил остаток из кофеварки в термос, надел куртку и выскользнул из дома.

Дорога до маяка заняла всего минут двадцать; вокруг никого не было, только бескрайнее, холодное море и темные тучи на горизонте. Жу вышел из машины и поежился: восточный ветер нес в себе обещание дождя. Он подошел ко входу на маяк и подергал ручку двери, но все было закрыто. Жу вдруг подумал, что не представляет, где именно живет Хену, не на самом же маяке! Он осмотрелся и увидел тропинку, которая привела его в небольшому, явно обжитому домику. Жу постучал, толкнул дверь, снова постучал. За дверью послышалось какое-то движение, но ему все равно никто не открыл. Жу сел на порог, привалившись спиной к двери, и, подняв воротник, приготовился ждать. В человеческой ипостаси он боялся холода так же, как все люди.

Хену проснулся с чудовищной головной болью. За порогом кто-то возился и колотил в дверь. Хену застонал и зарылся с головой в подушки. Чертов бурбон, нахрена вчера было столько пить? И кого это принесло с утра пораньше в субботу? Он выматерился сквозь зубы и перевернулся на спину. Под руку ему попала шкура и он бездумно погладил ее пальцами. В этот момент за дверью прозвучал задавленный стон, и это заставило его окончательно проснуться.

Хену вскочил с кровати, пересек комнату и распахнул дверь. Пацан, сидящий на пороге, ввалился в дом спиной вперед. Он смотрел на Хену снизу вверх теплыми карими глазами, в которых застыл ужас, и Хену понял — это всё.

— Чего тебе здесь надо? — прорычал он сквозь зубы.

Пацан спешно поднялся сначала на четвереньки, а потом и на ноги.

— Отдай! — воскликнул он. — Она не твоя! — Он поднимался на цыпочки, пытаясь заглянуть Хену через плечо, но тот стоял в дверях как изваяние.

Хену оскалился.

— Теперь моя. А ты больше не будешь бросать свою шкуру где попало!

Жу показалось, что его пнули ногой в живот.

— Но зачем? У тебя же есть своя! Моя шкура для тебя совершенно бесполезна! — Он был готов заплакать. — Отдай, я сделаю все, что ты хочешь! — Худшие его предположения сбывались, Хену не собирался отдавать шкуру просто так.

Хену схватил его за подбородок и притянул к себе.

— У. Меня. Больше. Нет. Шкуры. — прошипел он Жу прямо в лицо. — Потому что я был идиотом, бросил ее без присмотра, и она попала не в те руки.

Жу плакал уже в открытую.

— Пожалуйста, все что хотите, только отдайте. Я никому не скажу!

Хену резко отпустил его челюсть и в два шага оказался возле кровати, сгреб шкуру в охапку и вывалил ее в руки Жу.

— Не будь дураком и не обещай никому “все, что хотите”, — передразнил он. — Потому что тебе обязательно попадется мудак, который воспользуется таким предложением. А теперь вали отсюда, и чтобы я тебя больше не видел!

Хену выпихнул ошарашенного Жу за порог и закрыл дверь на засов.

Жу со всех ног рванул к машине. Вот ведь мудак! Никакой он не тюлень, он козлина безрогий, как он мог…

Жу открыл багажник и уставился на шкуру, которую все еще прижимал к груди одной рукой. А что именно Хену ему сделал? Да, он забрал шкуру и напугал, но ведь он отдал ее по первому требованию и не воспользовался его слабостью и уязвимым положением. Жу запихал шкуру в тайное отделение под запаской и решительно направился в город, у него внезапно появились планы на вечер.

Хену сидел в темной комнате и пялился на бутылку с остатками бурбона. Весь день он провел в постели, страдая от похмелья и злости. Дурацкий мальчишка, обладающий драгоценностью, которую не умеет ценить, разбередил старые раны, которые, казалось, уже затянулись. Хену хотелось есть, но не было сил встать с кровати и начать готовить, а мысль о выпивке вызывала желание блевануть.

За дверью завозились и постучали. Хену накрыло чувство дежавю. Он даже взглянул в окно — убедиться, что уже вечер и это ему не мерещится. Он встал, медленно подошел к двери и открыл ее со словами:

— Что надо?

За порогом мялся все тот же пацан, балансируя коробкой с пиццей и несколькими контейнерами с китайской лапшой. Он поднял глаза на Хену и застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Я еду принес.

— Я тебя снова спрашиваю, чего тебе надо? Или ты не все получил?

Пацан снова попытался улыбнуться и протянул ему еду.

— Меня зовут Жу, Жюльен. Я хотел сказать спасибо…

— Сказал? Теперь вали. — Хену попытался закрыть дверь, но пацан набычился и подпер дверь ногой.

— Это му шу, я в Гаспэ за ней ездил! А пицца из местной пиццерии, но она вкусная.

Тут до Хену донесся божественный запах еды, и желудок громко заявил протест. Он медленно отступил в сторону и пропустил пацана в дом. Тот деловито прошел к столу, сгрузил на него еду и начал искать вилки. Он стоял спиной к Хену, и когда наклонился над столом, то Хену заметил в его заднем кармане бутылочку с хорошо ему знакомым логотипом. Когда тот выпрямился, Хену шагнул к нему и прижался сзади всем телом.

— Сколько тебе лет, мальчик? — спросил он, обдавая жарким дыханием затылок Жу. — И почему ты решил, что интересен мне в этом смысле?

— Мне восемнадцать, и я не мальчик, меня зовут Жу, а ты Хену, я знаю. — Его дыхание сбилось, когда уверенная рука легла ему на живот. — Ты дрочил на меня... ну, на мою шкуру… и это было круто! Я хочу еще, я хочу большего!

— Детка, если ты не способен произнести слово “трахаться”, то тебе рано этим заниматься. — В голосе Хену звучала насмешка, но теплая рука пробралась под рубашку и медленно опускалась все ниже.

— Я хочу трахаться, — сказал Жу твердо и слегка оттопырил задницу, прижавшись к Хену. — Научи меня, я ничего не умею. Или тебя только тюлени привлекают? Так я могу в следующий раз захватить шкуру…

Хену не дал ему договорить. Он чуть отступил, рывком повернул Жу лицом к себе и впился поцелуем тому в губы. Они целовались, кажется, целую вечность, пока у Хену снова громко не заурчало в животе. Жу засмеялся и отстранился.

— Давай поедим сначала, — предложил он и вручил Хену вилку.

Пока они ели, Жу совсем распоясался: он болтал обо всем на свете, размахивал вилкой, и вывалил на голову Хену кучу бессмысленной, но важной с его точки зрения информации.

Наконец Хену не выдержал.

— Если ты сумеешь не сказать ни слова до конца ужина, то я тебе отдрочу.

Жу подавился и закашлялся. Когда он снова смог говорить, то выпалил:

— А как насчет орального секса?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал? — Хену удивленно поднял брови, он не мог поверить тому, что слышал.

— Нет! — Жу смутился. — Ты позволишь мне тебе отсосать? Я никогда этого не делал, но хочу попробовать.

Хену ухмыльнулся.

— Ни слова до конца ужина, и у тебя будет такая возможность.

Хену ел медленно, растягивая удовольствие и наслаждаясь тем, как Жу ерзает, облизывает губы и порывается что-то сказать, но вовремя вспоминает про запрет. Когда на тарелке остался последний кусочек, Хену взял его пальцами и протянул Жу, тот сначала непонимающе посмотрел на него, а потом залился краской и аккуратно взял его губами, проглотил почти не жуя, а потом наклонился вперед и взял пальцы Хену в рот. Он облизывал их неумело, но с большим энтузиазмом.

Хену почувствовал, как у него встает, отнял у пацана пальцы, встал из-за стола и направился к батарее. Он выкрутил термостат на максимум и подошел к разобранной постели.

— Выбрось коробки из-под еды и приходи ко мне, или не приходи, выбор за тобой, — бросил он Жу и начал раздеваться.

Жу покраснел, схватил пустые коробки, крутанулся вокруг собственной оси, заметил мусорное ведро в углу комнаты, быстро сгрузил туда весь мусор, бросил вилки в раковину и повернулся к кровати.

Хену сидел на кровати, развалившись, абсолютно голый, и просто смотрел. Красивый, сильный тридцатилетний мужчина пожирал его глазами. Впервые желание было направленно именно на него, а не на какую-нибудь взрослую красотку. Жу внезапно почувствовал себя глупым, неловким и некрасивым, но Хену поманил его, и он пошел, словно на поводке. Жу сам не понял, как разделся, и как Хену подмял его под себя. Они целовались, и ловкие пальцы Хену трогали его везде. Он просунул ногу Жу между бедер и тот начал тереться об него, постанывая и кусая губы. Жу кончил быстро и бурно, размазав сперму между ними обоими.

Когда звон в ушах утих, а в глазах прояснилось, Жу увидел, что Хену лениво поглаживает все еще стоящий член. Он вспомнил свое обещание, вопросительно посмотрел на Хену и машинально облизнулся.

— Только если хочешь, — проговорил Хену, поняв его совершенно правильно.

Жу сполз пониже, устроился между широко раскинутых ног и коснулся губами головки. Он раньше члены видел только в порно, ну и свой, конечно, но свой член — это совсем не то. Он прошелся губами вдоль ствола, облизал головку, как конфету, и почувствовал руку Хену у себя на затылке. Тот не давил, не пытался им управлять, но пропускал пряди волос сквозь пальцы, прихватывая их и добавляя ему пикантных ощущений. Жу начал сосать, придерживая ствол рукой, а когда попытался взять член поглубже, Хену удержал его, отобрал член и кончил на лицо. Это было странно, немного стыдно, но в то же время невероятно горячо. Жу утерся краем простыни и привалился к теплому боку. Хену подгреб его поближе к себе и устроился сзади большой ложкой. Они оба не заметили, как уснули.

 

Кап-де-Розье. Полгода спустя

Время пролетело незаметно, весна сменилась летом, выпускной класс закончился, Жу поступил в университет Лаваля в Квебеке, но все эти события ощущались неважными. Жу был влюблен и ездил на маяк при любой возможности. Конечно, родители заметили и потребовали объяснений, но Жу напомнил им, что ему уже восемнадцать и он взрослый, и попросил родителей не лезть. Но отец все же поехал поговорить с Хену, после чего нехотя отступил, позволив им встречаться. Наверное, он надеялся, что для Хену Жу всего лишь кратковременное развлечение.

Последние летние каникулы Жу провел со своим мужчиной, который научил его понимать свое тело и дарил удовольствие, временами приправленное капелькой боли. Иногда они трахались на шкуре Жу, и это было странно, но захватывающе, иногда брали шкуру и шли к морю. Хену заходил в воду по пояс, а Жу кружил вокруг, толкаясь носом под коленки, или приносил ему рыбу.

Это было странное, жаркое, невероятное лето. Лучшее лето в жизни Жюльена Моро. Но ничто не длится вечно, и перед отъездом в университет он приехал на маяк. Хену не оказалось дома, Жу нашел его у кромки прибоя, сидящим на камне, где он нашел шкуру, кажется, целую жизнь назад.

— Уезжаешь? — спросил он, не оглядываясь.

— Да, — просто ответил Жу.

— Ты хочешь расстаться? Я пойму, у тебя вся жизнь впереди, — все так же не глядя на него, сказал Хену.

— А ты хочешь со мной расстаться? — спросил Жу дрогнувшим голосом.

— Нет, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Но я не стану тебя удерживать, Жу, — сказал он и наконец посмотрел на своего мальчика.

Жу протягивал ему знакомый сверток.

— Что это, зачем? — растерялся Хену впервые за этот разговор.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты берег ее для меня, — тихо сказал Жу. — Я тебе доверяю.

Конец

Примечания:  
1\. Понатури — демон, дух, обитающий в океане. маори  
2\. Пакеха — белый человек. маори


End file.
